To Rise Once More
by Dark-shadows-kiss
Summary: The dead will be Reawaken, Paths will be set upon roads unmeet, bonds will be formed from innocents and curoisty brining death and life closer then ever before but there road will be unsure ....... ok i have know idea what to right LOL but read it is goo
1. Chapter 1

The sun was low in the sky, its light muted with the haze of the bustling city below, turning the horizon to a mass of ruby and citrinin clouds, touched by wisps of white. The golden light from without was stealing through the single window, the tinted glass weakening its effects so that the eerie blue lab lights took over the illumination, spilling across cold steel and white plastic, as well as the few figures in the lab at the late hour.

Most of the employees had left the building an hour ago, to return their homes and families, but the few that had remained were far to engrossed in their new project that begin with was just a mere point of interest that had turned into something completely unexpected. A discovery, of perhaps a previously unknown species, perhaps not, but more than enough to keep the trio of scientists back in the labs well after work hours.

"What did you tell the guy?" The dark haired mans voice was muffled behind the glass, his eyes trained on the task before him, his task, and the strange almost human bone.

"Just that it wasn't anything interesting, just probably someone with the bends or something and he needn't worry about it." His partner replied, laughing lightly. "He seemed kinda disappointed but hey."

"You better hope he doesn't come after us legally if this turns out to be something good."

Another voice chirruped up from the background, black eyes intense on a screen and not leaving it as he spoke. "How would he know it was _his_ bone? We're the only ones that know, and it might be good to keep it that way until we are proven wrong. Hey look, you've got it, move it to the specimen dish."

"Progressing well. I think we've got it."  
"Seal it…. Yup. She's safe men. Whatever she is we'll be finding out in a few more hours."

"So are we gonna clone it or what?"

"Just to see what it is? I don't think so. Anything with an equal portion of human and dog DNA only says 'trouble when discovered' to me. The committee's have our asses."

"Unless it was something the army could use."

"Look at that…"

Three pairs of almond eyes peered at a raised petrii dish in astonishment.

"Wow, look at that cell growth."

"I know, we shouldn't be able to see anything yet."

"We haven't even added the RNA yet."

A pale patch of colour, no more than a pinprick was growing within the tiny dish, only minutely, but more than should have been visible moments after being extracted.

"That's astonishing."

"Hell, maybe the army _could _use it, if we can copy something that grows like that. How old did you estimate that bone to be?"

"About five hundred years old, and buried deep according to that guy. Real deep, in the ruins of some old palace not too far from the city limits."

Five hundred? And there was living tissue in the marrow? Damn. What the hell have we found gentlemen?"

The dark haired one laughed. "We didn't find it remember? I only took it off the guys' hands cos it looked kinda questionable, out of curiosity."

"I know, I thought the same don't worry."

"Well come on ladies we don't have all night, we've gotta clear all this away and be outta here before seven or security will bitch at us again."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you. "

The inconspicuous dish was placed in a tall refrigerator along with a myriad other specimen dishes, markings clearly seen through the thick glass door, tools were cleaned and cleared and events logged. One by one the men left the lab, the last thing to leave being the lights, as the blue fluorescents winked out one by one until the only light left was they dying pale illumination from the setting sun…

Kagome Higurashi yawned and rubbed at her eyes, scowling at the barely risen sun and hefting her backpack onto her shoulder. Why her grandfather decided he wanted a news paper at this time in the morning was beyond her, but he always was more than a little eccentric, and it was normally in her best interests to humour him. Besides, her mother had been to busy to tell her otherwise.

So now here she was, meandering down the street towards the old newspaper stand by the new Generics labs and glad she only had to walk a little way down the hill, rubbing her sleepy eyes and muttering recriminations to a lazy old man.

…Dark….pain…..

…A stirring…moving….growing mass…

…awareness stirs… wakens…a consciousness…restored…

…The pain is still there; though it fades… becoming sensation…becoming feeling as the new information becomes understood…

…some knowledge comes…. Self awareness… a little of a long unused mind…a few memories… flickering against the black…the most recent memory of hate and anger… a human face snarling at fiery beams collapsed from above… crushing… killing?…. no… merely breaking….rendering a body useless…for a time….fading awareness….long years of decay unable to move…. Sinking into nothing…into black…fading…..

Twin golden glowing orbs opened, irises, set in sharply slanted eyes. The eyes blinked, attempting to focus and failing, ebony brows drawing down sharply as a low growl vibrated through a muscled chest. The eyes lowered, looking down to see an arm rebuilding, the pain coming as the limbs regenerated after so long dormant. Bone and sinew followed by flesh, unmarked pale flesh and elegantly masculine hands, though where there should have been nails hard cartilage grew, forming claws.

Last to come was long purple stripes, only a few, one wending down his forearm, more about his torso from behind, and unbeknownst to him, two on either cheek.

More pain. From lower…and a new feeling… cold… restriction…

…trapped…

The eyes narrowed and he growled. Some invisible thing was pinning him into a box, a tiny white box with sharp things digging into bare feet, broken shelves and circular containers leaking evil things about his ankles.

He had to get out. He had to get _out._

Another low growl ground past long incisors, teeth bared in the cold as steam began fanning onto the invisible imprisonment as the large hands rose, pressing against the glass, testing it, growling once more and giving a hard shove that shattered it, a sharp ringing and the clattering of the shards to the floor deafening to new ears and he howled in pain, falling to his knees on the cold floor, wincing and covering pointed ears.

Noise, lots of noise, Shattering glass, a loud pulsing that throbbed faster and faster, brilliant light… he snarled and lashed out blindly, only creating more of the painful cacophony that assaulted his ears, metal implements crashing to the hard flooring and scattering across the glass.

Whimpering, whining, the dizzied creature pushed himself to his feet, slits of glass cutting and embedding in his palms and knees as he raised, brilliant red blood spattering to the floor.

The noise was ringing in his ears, making anger boil, an emotion long unfelt, a rage long buried along with a broken body and he gave in to it, gave in to the first emotion of his new existence, and grabbed the nearest object and slammed it into a wall.

The metal frame squealed as it buckled, slamming into the white wall and leaving deep gouges before it clattered to the floor, another metallic form crashing into the wall after it, a twisted and torn mess of bars and leather that created more painful racket.

The golden eyes narrowed, glowing red, large hands lashing out to tear long grooves into metallic shelves, to smash glass screens, to grind the shards into the ground with a disdainful foot and a snarl of rage before more furniture was hurled across the narrow space, so be destroyed against the walls.

Out. He wanted _OUT_.

"OUT!" he bellowed, his first utterance a deep throaty bass that echoed in the small room over and over, the remains of glass trembling and falling to their demise at the intensity of his cry before he spied something familiar.

The sky….

His growls grew in intensity, glowing ruby eyes locked on his destination and he stalked forwards, shoving every obstacle out of his way, mangling a table, tearing a chair into shreds, ripping a door of its hinges to hurtle behind him and crash into the other debris in his wake, not even seeing what he destroyed.

"Out….out…" a fogged mind could only repeat his goal over and over, until he bumped into something hard and unseen. Something harder than the glass he had torn apart.

Bleeding fingers smoothed over the surface, the eyes burning brighter in renewed anger, leaving bloody smears before the long claws dug into the surface. High pitched squealing had him howling again when he dragged the claws down the surface, leaving deep grooves before he snarled again and his fists slammed into it.

A very satisfying crystallised scream rent the air as the thicker glass shattered under the assault, splintering into millions of tiny sharp edged fragments that embedded into his knuckles and into his feet as he stomped forwards once more, towards the light. Towards the sky…,

The sun peeked over the horizon, pale yellow light turning to a rich gold cascading over the streets, the buildings, the few cars about, even illuminating the garbage truck in the little side alley as it rose. The tall almost gleaming new building amongst the suburbs seemed out of place, too clean, too bright, too…modern, with its shining windows reflecting the rising sun.

Shining windows that splintered and exploded outwards in a radiating circle of destruction, a single pale figure hurtling from the midst of the shattering crystal to plummet the five stories, slamming into the pavement below and smashing cement in a widening circle of flying chips.

A Volkswagen near to the wreckage started whooping and squealing, its alarm going off from the shockwave, the loud horn echoing down the street.

The pale figure moved, got up. He should have been dead, but he wasn't.

Long silver hair trailed down his naked back, muscles bunching as glowing ruby orbs settled on the source of his new pain, large hands reaching out to attack the noisy creature….

Kagome muttered some more evil words about her lazy grandfather sitting at home in the kitchen waiting breakfast as she traipsed down the street with his precious newspaper. More yawning, hidden behind small hands before the loud whining of wrenched metal made her widen her eyes just in time to see a twisted little car roll along the street up ahead, bouncing almost as though it had been thrown.

"Nani?" There was only one person she knew that could cause that…

She was already running down the footpath yelling 'oswari' before she reached the intersection, skidding to a halt as a very tall, very naked man with ruby eyes screamed past her impossibly fast, silver hair flying.

"Inu yasha!" she screamed abusively, rather satisfied as what she thought was her Han you skidded to a halt in the middle of the road and looked back at her inquisitively.

Kagome stared. No. It wasn't Inu yasha, though he looked much like him in his demon form, the purple streaks on his face and his fangs bared. Kagome was about to speak to him when a loud horn blew and the youkai was slammed into form behind, his limp form propelled through the air to hit the gravel rolling, bouncing a few times with harsh grunts of pain before he crashed into another vehicle coming the opposite way, smashing the windscreen with his back and ricocheting off to roll to the ground during the screech of brakes.

It was too much, too loud, too much noise…

The growl started out quiet but swiftly grew to an infuriated roar, the youkai crawling to his feet as though uninjured despite the glass and bruises and the useless arm that impeded his movement. He stood on wavering feet, eyes glowing ever fiercer, silver hair askew across his naked form as he reached to take hold of his own arm, giving a quick jerk and a twist, a sickening crunch affirming that he had relocated it into his shoulder socket before his snarl hit a high point and he took off back towards the garbage truck.

The driver stared at him as the man that should have been dead got to his feet and started running for him, hightailing it out of the vehicle before he reached it and glad he did when the first thing the youkai did was punch the front of the truck, his arm smashing through metal and grill and sinking up to his elbow, tearing bloody gashes in his flesh when he yanked it free.

A louder snarl and he raked his claws across the front of the huge truck, tearing huge rents into the metal like paper before he grabbed it, ramming his claws and fingers beneath the surface metal and heaving with all his might.

Kagome covered her face with her hands, staring in shock as the youkai hauled the truck into the air, roaring before it hurtled into the sky like a paperweight to come crashing down in a shower of odorous debris, the mornings garbage strewn across the street as the truck smashed into the road, the metal sides wrenching apart from its own weight and spewing its contents everywhere.

The growls and snarls continued, and as people ran in the opposite direction to the carnage she turned her eyes back to the youkai, still struck by something about him, and certain it must had followed her back through the well.

"It's my fault… it followed me, it's my fault… I have to get it back into the well…"

Even as she watched though he's snarls quieted, his curled lips lowered and he wavered, the glow disappearing and his eyes taking on their human colour, a startlingly familiar hue to the schoolgirl right before he collapsed in a naked heap to the bitumen.

Adrenaline, shock, injury and the fact that his body had only just regenerated took their toll and dropped him like a stone, the rebuilt youkai falling in a sprawled heap, face bashing into the ground to lie limp and useless.

His golden eyes remained open and he was fully aware of the approaching human, her apparent fearlessness compared to the others stark terror something confusing.

He snarled weakly and flexed his huge claws as she neared, tearing into the bitumen as though to warn her of what he could do if he so wished, but she didn't even flicker an eyelash. Indeed, she seemed surprised and curious herself, the little human moving closer and crouching close to him, just beyond his reach.

"How are you here?" she asked. Her only answer was another weak growl and more flexing of claws. This time however the claws dripped something that hissed into the road, melting the black tar on contact. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru?"

A savage growl and he lurched at her, unsuccessfully; his weak body depositing him face down on the road once more, blood leaking from a hundred small wounds, dark bruises marring his pale flesh. Glass was sticking out of him everywhere, but mostly from his feet and knuckles and Kagome felt a stab of sympathy.

Perhaps he'd never seen glass, didn't know what it was? He would have been lost and confused in her time if he were from Sengoku Jedi as she suspected. She had to move him quickly.

"You." She snapped. "Come with me. You want to go home follow me." She stood, fully expecting him to follow.

A weakening whine in reply and the youkai weakened further, his claws retracting, smooth fingertips pawing at the ground. He was damaged badly. And was far too large for her to move on her own. He had to move on his own steam or she'd never get him up the hill to the shrine. Kagome flicked her eyes back and forth, checking to see who was there, and finding very few for the moment, kneeling and pressing a hand to his head over his crescent moon, white light growing in her palm against his skin.

His golden eyes snapped open at the contact and his bloody hand snaked out to grab her wrist, squeezing hard despite his weakness before he realised what she was doing. She'd… healed him. Only a little, barely enough for him to get to his feet, but she'd healed him. She was… she was a…

…_miko…_

The word drifted up from the distant past, something he barely even noticed but he knew it was something significant. Something he should have understood.

"Come on." She was muttering. "Get up. Come with me." She took a bloody hand gingerly, pulling free a few shards of glass so that she could tug on his arm. "I can't carry you, you'll have to walk, come on!"

"Get away…from…me…" he ground out, but it was weak and wan, and he struggled to his feet with her aid, leaning heavily on her as he stood, wavering.

"Good, now come on, slowly now." Kagome looped one of his arms over her shoulder and took a few slow steps with him, finding him more compliant than she had expected. She glanced down to look how his feet were going with the glass still protruding cruelly and blushed bright crimson. Good lord, she'd forgotten he was naked!

"Ah! Just a moment!" she released his arm, allowing him to rest against her as she rummaged in her bag, withdrawing the newspaper she had been sent to buy and unfolded it, pulling out two leaves of the sports section and replacing the rest in her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and looping the grey print around his waist, crossing it over on his hip closest to her.

"Here, hold this here ok?" Grandpa never read the sports section anyway…

"What?"  
"Just hold it!"

Blood stained fingers caught at the paper and he growled weakly, not liking her commanding tone but far to lost, just now to disagree with someone apparently willing to help him. And at this time, he felt he certainly needed it, no matter how much he loathed that fact…

"Kagome! Where's my paper? NANI?" Watery eyes bulged as the old man at the top of the steps caught sight of his granddaughter, a huge, naked, silver haired man draped across her shoulders and with half of his newspaper about his waist.

"Whaaaaa?"

"Help me." She called to him as he spluttered wildly to her, stumbling a little beneath her burden. "Help me up the stairs."

"Fine but you have to explain yourself miss!"

"I will I will hurry."

The stout little man hobbled down the stone steps, reaching out to take the other arm of the stranger, and withdrawing at the sharp growl and snap directed at him, kimono sleeves flying as he darted back.

"Kagome? Who is this? It's not Inu yasha." He muttered, blinking at the violent golden orbs directed at him. The stranger straightened slightly, taking a little more of his own weight, leaning forwards to lift a foot and place it on the bottom step.

"Up." His deep voice rumbled.

Kagome blinked, and then nodded. "Nn." And so began their slow ascent.

"Grandpa, can you get mums first aid kit and some water and things please?" Kagome asked half way up, the little mans mutterings and curses becoming more than a little annoying, and from the permanent vibration from the ribcage pressed to her shoulder somewhat aggravating the male.

Much to her relief the grey old man scurried up the steps and disappeared into the house beyond, leaving Kagome to urge the youkai up the last little distance until they stood at the top of the steps.

He growled again, low and threatening, golden eyes directed at the strange structure before him, the golden orbs swinging around at yet another loud painful noise and looking to the sky, a long thin strange bird that didn't flap its wings soaring above, its raucous cry earning her long deep snarls from the youkai.

"Shh shh it's just a plane." Kagome muttered. "I'll fix you up, and then take you home alright? Just behave, and no more breaking things you understand me?"

The snarls turned questioning, exotic eyes turning back to the little woman. She seemed so sure she could tell him what to do, so sure he was nothing remotely like a threat to her. Perhaps she was stronger than he? She didn't look it, didn't feel it. Her large blue eyes giving him a rather pointed look said it though, told him she would brook no nonsense, and so his growls died in his throat.

"I'm not hearing you." She snapped.

"Agreed." He rumbled.

Her eyes crinkled in a smile. "Alright then, come on."

"Mamma, what's Kagome doing?"

Souta peered at his mother over the breakfast table, holding out his bowl for more food. He looked over his shoulder again at another strange snarl from upstairs as his mother dropped some more Oden into his bowl.

"She's just taking care of her new friend. She said he won't be here long, and he's not broken anything yet, unlike Inuyasha."

"Why is he so noisy?"

"AAH! Stop being so _clumsy!_"  
"I am _not_ clumsy stop being so noisy!"

"OW OW OW OW! You _ARE _clumsy! Give me those I'll do it myself!" Large hands made a swipe for the little tweezers Kagome held, but she reached her arm back behind her and squished her hand onto his face, holding him back so he couldn't reach.

"Clumsy? Clumsy?" She slapped at his hand. "I'll show you clumsy! How rude!"  
"What the hell is it anyway?" He growled, only to be flicked on the nose, a most disconcerting rebuke, his golden eyes crossing as he wriggled it after sneezing.

"Want did I tell you about growling here? I'd glass; sit still so I can pull out the rest.

He was stretched face down on Kagome's bed, a plastic sheet beneath him from her brother, AFTER the old man had somehow managed to blindly pluck the glass from his rear. No wonder the youkai was in such a foul mood now…

"I'll growl all I want wench you're as bad as he is."

"Wench now? Fine! Here!" Kagome verily stuffed the tweezers up his nose and stood, giving him an infuriated glare and stomping out of the room, leaving the bloodied, bruised and glass studded youkai in the room with a pair of awkward almost-chopsticks.

Strange little things that he went almost cross eyed looking at them in his large hand. He flexed his fingers, finding them springy and gathering their purpose, scowling darkly as he began tugging at the glass in the knuckles of his other hand. He'd had so much embedded in his flesh that there was a small bowl nearly with a small collection of bloodied shards in the centre, and he carefully drew the bowl closer, laying it on the tatami mat so that he could lean his arms over the side of the bed as he withdrew more glass from his skin.

His scowl faded after a while. It really wasn't her. It did hurt, no matter how gentle he was. Not that it was a bad pain, just mild stinging, more of just an annoyance really, but he never had been a patient man.

Wait. Never… what?

He frowned, black brows drawing down over his eyes. He had no recollection. Not of anything pervious to awaking in the cold seeing his body rebuild itself. He hadn't known he could tear the place apart, didn't know what the things around him were, didn't know who the girl was until she had introduced herself and her family… He didn't even know what this 'well' was she kept telling him about, but she seemed to know where he belonged, and that meant answers, right?

He growled as a jagged splinter tore his skin a little more and scowled. Who would make such a substance? Something that was such a nuisance shouldn't be almost invisible. He could clearly hear what was going on down stairs, could hear the boy, Souta asking about him, could hear Kagome raving about how rude he was, and after she'd helped him too. He could even hear the old man outside muttering about the use of his newspaper. He was slowly becoming used to the noise, as his ears adjusted. The girl didn't seem to hear as well as he, and he wondered if she suffered some kind of deafness, for he surely heard far more than her. Like that strange buzzing that she had informed him was a 'lawnmower' three blocks down. Whatever that was.

"Nargh!" he snapped and bared a fang at the tweezers as they slipped from his grip to fall into the bowl. He was somewhat reticent to put his fingers into those shards once more, but he did, somewhat gingerly, relieve to find no more glass sticking into his fingers. He blinked as something caught his eye, turning his head to see, realising that with his movement off the edge of her bed he had started dripping blood onto her mats, dark crimson drops leaking from his torn bicep to splash in an increasing stain.

He growled again at the stain, shifting so that his blood would pool on the strange slightly stiff thing he had been told to stay on. Of course, now it was more awkward to remove the glass…

"Gggrrr…"

"What did I tell you about growling?"

Golden orbs lifted, somewhat relieved to find the strange girl reappeared, not that he'd tell her and wordlessly he held out the tiny implement to her, demanding she carry on for him.

Kagome giggled, holding a bundle of something to her chest. "I see you give up. Well then, maybe you'll learn not to call me names. My name is Kagome. Ka, Go, Me. Right? Here, I got you some clothes." She placed the bundle on a chair and shook out a shirt, wrinkling her nose.

"It's not very fashionable, turtlenecks went out a while ago, but mamma thinks they'll fit at least." The black fabric was laid out on her desk and she shook out some equally dark pants. "And these too, when you're all fixed up." Another bright smile. "We can't have you running around naked."

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes at her, his voice sharp.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked, and then blushed... "Because that's not appropriate…"

"No why help me?"

"Oooh" she giggled. "Well, you came through the well. Since you followed me I should take you back, but I can't very well carry you all the way _and_ drag you up the other side. You have to be able to do that yourself."

"I didn't come from any well."

Kagome frowned in confusion. If he hadn't come from the well, where had Sesshomura come from? She sat and took the tweezers, gently continuing to pull the glass from his shoulders and muscled back.

"You didn't? Then where did you come from?"

He thought a moment, frowning. "From the dark. Cold, black… something. I don't know." His gaze averted and Kagome clicked her tongue at him.

"That's not very helpful.'

"You may have mentioned that." He snapped. Kagome removed a splinter a little more roughly than she needed. He growled.

"Tsk, you're more ill mannered than Inu yasha." Kagome huffed.

"Who is that? You keep comparing me to him. Hell everyone does."

"He's my…my friend. He's from the same place I think you are." Kagome's mind reeled "how could he not know inu yasha" this added to her confusing he even didn't remember her weird she thought

"The Sengo…whatever?"

"Yup."  
"Do they remove glass better than you?"

she growled at his compliment, leaning over him ,close to his ear "do you want to be glass free or not baka" she hissed stopping her tweeze ring.  
He frowned at her closeness, feeling something stir inside, his skin pricking at her hot breath on his neck, to flush over his whole body, and a strange spasm in his spin, he glanced backwards into her blue irises

"Do you think it is fair, for you to growl…., no matter how pathetic, when you do not permit me…."

He growled twisting to come nose to nose with her, he stared into her depths "hmm…."

Kagome blushed at his exposed flesh looking away, stuttering she couldn't seem to find the words to fight him.  
He looked on in fascination, as she shrinked away from his exposure, for the second time that day; he thought her fear of flesh strange.  
He gripped her hand that was holding the tweezers, watching as they drop from her grip, chiming as they made contact with the floor, he pressed a presser point opening her palm up, bringing her hand to his toned stomach placing her palm onto his flesh  
"Ka – go –me" he said slowly with sneer to his tone  
"I am mere… blood, flesh and bone…., nothing to be discomfited about"

His said silkily, running her hand along his chest and stomach, threw his blood and torn flesh as well as his toned muscles.

He growled softly as he felt her miko energy clash with his own inner power, not knowing quiet what it was, but he felt them clash he felt her try to jerk away but held her hand firm to his chest, he watched in interest as white electric energy crack along his chest, he looked up into her eyes seeing the blue lighten in her depth and glaze over, the energy did not bring pain but warmth he felt it search, divining into the depth of his person looking for something.

But the girl seemed unaware of her own power and blind to the fact at the immensity of it, and its search.  
Then he felt it "thump, thump, thump, thump" his power began to pound like his heart against its confinements.Kagome thought she would die of shock and embarrassment when he said in he deep voice about his exposure his words echoed threw her mind as her palm made contact with his flesh "I am mere… blood, flesh and bone …. , nothing to be discomfited about"

she blushed as she felt his mere blood, flesh and bone ripple under her touch she almost cried out though when her power zapped along his flesh, she tried to pull away for fear a hurting him , earning her a soft growl "is he crazy I could kill him" her mind panicked, her eyes visible dulled as a voice echoed inside her mind

"do not let go" it sounded like her voice but whispery and as soft as a summers breeze  
" why I could hurt... him"  
"no…, let me search... he is not... quiet the demon know as Sesshomura he has been change"  
"I don't under stand "  
"look at his striped, they don't contain there once smoothness, and appear slightly jagged and his crescent moon is red"  
Kagome's eyes levelled onto his face as she felt his eyes pierce her own noticing the difference, she gave into her power.  
She felt her self reaching toward gates , slender astral fingers wrapped around them, her heart began to pound with the rhythm of the gates and the power inside, "thump, thump, thump, thump" then a click and the gates swang open.

Kagome stumbled back as a giant silver dog step out almost as big as Tokyo its self , its red eyes glowering and piecing into hers  
"Inutashio dog form but Sesshomura's body"  
"there one in the same " the voice hissed warily  
"somebody has messed with there D.N.A combining there power and genetics' 

On the outside Sesshomura's energy cracked along the miko's body his red youkai' divining into her body drawing on her power , containing it into his own body and living some of his in her body,

The room was a mixture of reds and white swirling fiercely scattering paper threw out the room but the two occupants did not notice, both in a trance like state, the room groaned at its occupants over whelming power,  
and in an intense blast glass shattered from the rooms window the energy dispersing into the night shaking the houses foundation.  
Kagome's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell onto of Sesshomura's back laying cross his waist,

Sesshomura already lay unconscious but no more blood leaked from his wounds, his skin the vision of perfection once more, and a new appendage appeared during his trance a soft boa like tail wide and white as the fresh snow at the beginning of winter   
it now laid gentle on top of both of them,

Kagome's mum heard the explosion and raced up the stair's she turned her daughters door knob, But nothing happened the door would not open, she became scared and she slammed into the door screaming her daughter's name but still nothing happened and the door began to pulse pink a barrier forming to prevent her more, tears stained her face as she slumped down to the floor

"Kagome please be alright "

A day past and finally Kagome's eyes snapped opening glowing blue for an instant an then died down, she groaned, she felt so sore, and something was tickling her face , she groaned looking around her eyes widening as she notice her self draped over Sesshomura no! was it Inu taisho, she no longer knew, and fluffy thing was draped over them

She whimpered slightly closing her eyes for a moment until she heard a low growl "would you mine getting off me woman" the voice snapped but not as harsh as she first thought.  
She weakly placed her arms on the bed lifting her self to her hands and knees.

She felt her muscles scream there abuses more them she had ever felt before , she cried out falling back down noticing Sesshomura had twisted to his back , she landed on his stomach her chest resting on it, tears streamed down her face

"I..I... am sorry …..I… seem… not... to be able... to mo...ve" she whispered out her voice fading due to the pain.  
Sesshomura grunted he too was in pain it felt harsh to his body and if the miko felt the same pain then, he understood the tears and her unwill ness to move.

He manage to move to his back in the short time before she fell back down to earth, he gathered his strength and willed himself to move her so she laid along his body, Given them both much needed comfort on the small futon,

She whimpered as he moved her, so that her head rested on the grove of his neck, he felt her wet tears glide down his skin, and listened to her whimpers.

The woman so fearless and strong before was weak and fragile against his chest he found himself not enjoying her fragility, he weakly placed his face against the top of her head

"All pain ends... Hush…now rest...You and I will heal …." A low soothing vibration left his chest he had to put aside the pain he felt in doing so  
Kagome just wanted to die, her body felt like it had been torn open and left to bleed, her voice cracked, his low purr offering a little numbness

"How can you be sure" she spoke uneasily,

She felt his deep voice vibrate into her chest once more

"because I can't be stuck with you on top of me…. For ….the …rest….of….my… life……." his voice faded and she knew he had falling asleep she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, his purr dragging her deeper into the depth of sleep. 

Sesshomura opened one golden eye, he felt disoriented he had only been on this earth mere days but he knew many hours or even days had passed since he last awoke many things told him so, one it was dark out side and the air was heated signalling the change in degrees from the afternoon freshness given him the knowledge at least a day had gone past , an the thick sweat that coated both his and the miko's body on top of him.

He didn't know how or why, but this information seemed to be inbuilt into his very being .  
He moved slowly waiting for the pain from earlier, but it never came he sighed , lifting up his arms he shock Kagome's shoulders hearing her grunt in response he sighed slightly.

Then notice a furry thing wrapped around the miko so protectively, it was at that moment he felt it this tail was attached to him he felt the nerves flare along it and tighten in its hold as if it had a mind of it own he growled slightly

"wretched thing , I am your master obey me, an let go of the human "he felt it loosen its grip and the he growled again

"what a troublesome limb" and highly sensitive for when it held its tight grip he could fell her every muscle twitch.  
He sniffed the air noticing the woman's sweet pleasant scent was tainted both by his earthy and musky scent and the scent of there sweat mingling in together it was quiet surprising that he didn't find it all that terrible.

He then paused in his thoughts he felt her breath quicken on his neck and her heart beat quicken as well he growled slightly "about time you awoken" he hissed slightly sitting up an flinging her off him.

Kagome squealed as she collide with the ground landing on her butt, with out thinking she jumped to her feet her power spiked to new heights "HOW DARE YOU, I SAVED YOU, CLEANED YOUR WOUNDS AND THEN YOU THROW ME OUT OFF MY OWN BED FLININGING ME ACROSS THE ROOM AS WELL" power sparked along her flesh and she hissed, her anger vanished though when she saw him panting as if trying to catch his breath his eyes tinted red, his body quivering,

Sesshomura had no idea what was happening as soon as he felt the miko's powers spike his body flushed with heat and his blood began to boil with want,

He felt him self drawn to her like a moth to a flame a unknown power called for her and it wanted her with so much necessitate it frightened him significantly .  
He felt one muscles in partially grow taunt and stiff almost painfully so.

He groaned slightly his breath coming in short swallow pants, now he was glad for the sheet covering his lower half "Miko what have you done to me" he hissed and moaned at the same time locking red orbs with blue.  
Blue orbs widen her power dropped her energy disappearing "I don't know " she paled he didn't look to happy to her.

She step to the side edging closer to the door  
In a flash he was in front of her using his weight to slam her body into the wall he growled out "you lie" he felt this power spike along his flesh, humming to him, it was his own,

He could fell it, he hissed at its immensity, he growled more pushing the small women into the wall harder with his body, his claws digging into the wall behind her, eyes glowing red he looked into her eyes wide and angry and directed into his.

She growled softly gritting her teeth "tell me wench" he growled his power spiking, but it stop when his heard a soft almost incoherent moan and her breath quickening against his skin , his eyes widened and he pulled away "she seems to get the same reaction as me " he thought an it clicked both times there powers or energy had been high or spiked.  
Kagome didn't know what was happening first she was angry that he dared to threaten her after she saved him and all,

But then that was thrown a side as soon as his power spiked it made her skin ripple with pleasure and a heat began to build like the fires of hell aching and throbbing begging to be realised and it frightened her, she was suppose to love inu yasha not act like this towards Sesshomura , she snap out of her daze when he released her from the wall, she fell softly to her feet and growled" what the hell is going on" she snapped out locking eyes with him  
"well girl, it seems something more has happened , when we felt each others energies out , then just lost of days to sleep and pain" Sesshomura growled out he was at a lost to what, what did she expect, he only came into existence a few days ago, but there was something he did not know what that tended to fill in the gabs, a voice that put words into his mouth, it was so confusing it was to much

He fell to his knees sighing and whimpering slightly "this world is so confusing , I wish it to end " he mumbled out more to him self then any one else , he froze when he felt hands rest on his shoulders and looked up.  
Kagome felt sympathy for him he seemed so lost and angry and confused so she knelt down placing her hands on his shoulders cautiously, his eyes snapped up to meet her gaze making her jump, her smile faulted a bit " I know some one that can help us , I mean you out of this weird power trip" she was about to rise up when she was crushed to his chest by his strong arms in a intense embrace she then realized he was still naked and blushed madly she was about to pull away but froze as his tongue glided across her cheek, she made a squeaking sounds and turned about five shades redder "what are you doing " she squeaked out  
Sesshomura didn't know him self but it only seemed natural to do so to thank her for her kindness " I do not know" he mumbled and then spoke again" I just wanted to thank you " he still held his tight grip when he heard her voice "for what " he chuckled slightly and let go siting back" well I have tired to kill you twice now and both times you have offered only kindness and understanding"   
Kagome smiled an stood up "well then , I take it we are friends then , even though the lick threw me a bit" she giggle nervously' " and by the looks of it, you too" she then chuckled lightly  
Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side 'she is a weird one' he thought and stilled when he heard a deep rumbled in the back of his mind "and apart of my pack" the voice came from a giant white dog making him freeze he slowly came back to reality and shuddered the voice off.

By then Kagome had left the room and he could tell she was just outside, the now closed door, his eyes roamed the room looking for the clothes he had been instructed to wear.

Sesshomaru rose gracefully from the floor his silver tresses gliding like silk along his naked back his tail dragged behind as he made his way to the table he lifted up the top examining It, turning up his nose faintly, he then proceeded to cut off the long black sleeves , then he placed on the shirt. He piked up the pants next growling "woman were is my tail suppose to go" his eyes slanted at the door when he heard a giggle behind it "what is amusing"

After an small fight Kagome was able to cut a hole in the back of the pants to able to pull his tail threw, she blushed at the memory as she looked behind her at Sesshomaru then back to the rim of the well.

, Flashback .

Sesshomaru growled the hole was efficient, but is tail was almost three times as long as his body he could not reach around properly an pull it all threw by himself he growled his discomfort at the ordeal.  
Kagome heard the growls an re-entered the room for the second time keeping her eyes to his face trying to ignore his half naked state she heard him growl once more and meet his eyes and words

"Wench come here an pull my tail threw these pants or else's" he hissed.

Kagome eyes narrowed and she stomped her foot, stomping her way behind him showing her unhappiness threw body language instead of words. She yanked the tip threw but she sighed at his yelp felling terrible for his pain and took a gentler approach, slowly pulling it threw and running her fingers threw it to get the knots out and placing it over her shoulder ,once finished she went to remove it from her shoulder to his, but was stoped as his tail tightened around her body , he turned into her.

Face to face he breathed breathless words across her cheek "don't stop"

Kagome was confused then she heard him whimper at her for not immediately responding, but then it clicked and her blush darkened

She then ran her fingers threw the gloriously silkily mass of tail, watching as his golden eyes became hooded by pink eye lids and dark lashes .

She gasped as he stepped closer, His face lowered to her neck, his hot breath fanned across it, he whispered once more "you don't know how good your hands feel buried in my fur "and in a sudden move he lent against her body pushing her fingers deeper into his fur.

Wanting to return the pleasure he began to lick her neck slightly sucking on the flesh and then nibbing it lightly he continued the cycle moving to her collarbone the back up to her ear .

Kagome moaned, but tired to pull away earning her a growl from the lord of the west .But everything was cut short as a hysterical mother entered the room

"Kagome I feared the worse, you have been in this room for four days now "

she all but cried out in distress but a shocked gasp escaped her lips as she saw her daughter and to Kagome's horror and surprise her mother spoke words of hate for the first time in her life "Filthy Youkai release the daughter of the heaven Now!" Kagome broke away and turned to her mother in astonishment "what" and she relieved a calm answers "you are a miko know? All miko's are made and gifted by the heavens and placed in a womb of a mortal they are heavens gift to earth and normally bring peace an love to humans" Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru seemed to be shaking of his strange trance finding it hard to frae in emotions and act accordingly he was not emotional attached to her but couldn't seem stop his baser instincts at the moment.

End of flash back

Kagome shifted to sit on the well's rim since between then and now about four hours later because of her packing.

Sesshomura had sorted out his baser instincts that had been controlling him, it surprised her since he may look and act as a maturer powerful demon but in truth he has only lived on this earth five days.  
He was now starting to remind her of the stoic lord, his face hard and uncaring, but she noticed it change slightly when he gaze fell upon her.  
He confused her to no end, not quiet Sesshomura but not Inu Taishso either, he looked like Sesshomura apart for a few difference, his markings for one his once smooth deep pink stripes were jagged looking and wider and his moon was a red hue also if possible he seemed taller and more imposing his body was more well built as well. But the difference she had pick up straight away was his youkai it was almost crushing in it size red and dangerous to look at and to feel.  
She was brought out of her reflection when his deep based voice broke her out of her thoughts

"Miko would it benefit you more if I removed my clothes, you seem to be burning holes threw them anyway"

Kagome didn't miss the sarcasm in his tone she huffed faintly and averted her eyes to his her cheeks burning bright red "As pleasing as that offer is, I must decline," her voice dripped with mockery

Sesshomura smirked at her walking forward he jump into the thing she called a well knowing by her position there were to descend into its depths .

Kagome screamed "you want get threw with out m" her last words died as she felt his tail wrap around her and pull her into the blue light, screaming, she was pulled towards him and the past.  
She look to her side to see Sesshomura or was it Inu Taisho floating gently beside her, her eyes widen as his hooded eyes glared steadily at her trapping her in a strange trance then out of know were there was a swirl of white and red power mixing with the blue of the well.

Time seemed to freeze both Kagome and Sesshomura felt the pull bringing each other towards one another and in a flash they were both knocked out cold.  
A light shown so bright from the well into the clearing that it sent a blinding light out for hundreds of mile sending a certain Hanyou's sensing and the group of shard hunters into chaos

Hundreds of miles away In a dark castle a smirk appeared on a malicious face, ebony locks framing the handsome face with red eyes peering out "My soldier has arrived "he chuckled into the darkness.

Until an equal cold voice questioned him, making his eyes narrow "How is he yours, it seems to me that your other obsession, has your solider first"

Kagura's equal crimson eyes flashed in mirth

Naraku's clack is tongue in annoyance

"True my dear but a creature just born is easily swain, It took great time an patience to retrieve that bone for the Great dog Demons grave and also to destroy the off spring of him"

he sighed wistfully then spoke again "the girls time hides much truth from there own kind, to think all I had to do was fuse bones of father and son " he chuckled darkly " and leave it at the door step of what they call a genetics lab and low and behold a demon with remarkable powers for me to model"

His eyes narrowed onto the mirror that Kana held so steadily

He tilted his lips at the site before his eyes narrowed dangerously once more ' as long as he does not recall his former life, than Japan well be mine " a dark laugh tore from equally dark lips  
Kagura look at the mirror and smirked, Something unseen has happened out of Naraku's constant gaze,

Because there at the bottom of the well lay two figures a Great Miko and a Demon Lord

But what was eye catching was the Lords form was curled around the Miko's back embracing her tightly to his chest his tail rested in front of her, and her head was resting on a broad shoulder in essence his surrounded her completely with even his leg encircling hers.

Kagura was thrown from her thought as a dark growl spilled from her masters lips.

She look to Kana and knew for both their protection they should leave and with that they left.  
At the bottom of the well  
Sesshomura growled softly his head felt like he had been hit with what they called a truck again, his eyes sild opening only to close just as quick, the light playing havoc with his eyes then he felt it, something soft and warm in his embrace his froze then almost instantly relaxed it was only the miko her scent was not easily forgotten, he heard a voice once more purr in his mind "pack, mate" it whispered softly to him making all his tension seep away but as his eyes opened this time they did not glow there gold but red his demon was taking control once more but Kagome was lucky it showed no malice towards her sleeping figure instead great gentleness it slowly stood with the woman draped in its arms purring softly to keep her in a state of sleep and in a single bound leap from the ground to the soft grass out side the well.  
The now red gaze look down upon the miko maiden in his arms his instinct told him they were born to war against one another but it furthermore told him that she had some how in those four days of sleep jump from a natural enemy to pack member and mate it perplexed his already confused mind.

He brought her face to his sniffing her to forever remember her scent,

His purrs still emitting from his throat, he then gently licked her bottom lip and as his tongue made contact with the softness of her delicate lip she moaned softly, turning his purrs into a gutturally growl of pleasure, until that is he heard a gasp from the forest edge his eyes snapped up and his tore forth vicious growls.

Sango froze as red orbs pinned her to the spot her eyes wide with disbelief and fear There was her Friend in the grasp of a youkai who died only four days before but now his power was double almost triple to what it us to be.

But what confused her the most was the tenderness that was being show to Kagome before that is her intake of breath, that broke the spell , when she heard his snarl and growls it made Sango shake her head in disbelief , if she knew anything from her training as a demon exterminator those growls and snarls were out of protectiveness for the woman in his arms she heard the familiar jingle of the Mirkou's staff she quickly raised her hand in a non threatening manner to silence him before his mouth ended them both in death's door

"Shhhh" she whispered averting her eyes to his lilac ones, she then gestured with her gaze to the couple by the well.

Mirkou froze on the spot, "impossible "his mind screamed but there stood the impossible the much feared, killing perfection stood with a woman as fragile and fine as silk it his arms he was brought out of his musing when Sango's soft whisper broke it "were is inu yasha "Mirkou's eyes narrowed "he was knocked out by the strange energy that came forth, from the well, and is yet to rise"

Sango sighed in relief that was the one thing they needed the Hanyou would only make matters worse by setting off the already snarling Lord


	2. Chapter 2

yay second chapter sigh please review if you would like me to continue to update if not i will stop writing :P maybe ...  
.

Kagome could hear and feel the growls they seemed so close yet so far away

she moaned final able to open her eyes as she did she was greeted with red orbs glaring off into the forest and she knew in that moment as she saw the flash of silver hair it was Sesshomaru but also not him since his awaken his beast took control when his emotions became to great for his new body and mind to control him still begining new to the power and will needed to control a great demon lord youkai.  
kagome lifted her hand up as he snarled at what ever was bothering him in the tree line she gentle laid her hand upon his cheek, stilling him intensly she then used her thumb to stroke his stripetrancing there whole lenght , she was surprise to see his eyes die down back to their gold and his head then lent into her palm a gentle purr once more came fourth from him, his arms tighting there grip.  
She sat up in his arms and smiled gentle when he placed her legs onto the ground she then lent up placing her head under his chin her hand still one his face she whispered gentle "are you ok now"

Sesshomaru's nostirals flared taking in her sweet scent his hazed mind begining to clear he then gentle kissed her wrisit but in a shocking move pushed her a few steps away from him, his icicy demeanur in place once more

"of course miko why wouldn't i be" he all but hissed he watched in what he belived was guilt as her face showed hurt as she gentle rubbed the wrisist where he placed the gentle kiss, his eyes narrowed as he looked to the two people in the tree line and their shock

his action stoped as he saw the miko start to look in the same direction his guilt triple as he saw her tears trickle slowly down her face his whole body tensed as she made a dash to them screaming out their names he dashed forward and in a flash he was between her and the strangers she crashed into him with such force he tumbled to the ground his arms wrapped around her pulling her to his chest he growled at her and in a flash had them standing once more he could feel the tension coming from behind him from the other two,

he growled low in warning and looked to the now struggling woman in his arm" do not run from me , and tell who are these people you run too?"  
Kagome stilled her struggles to gare up at him in anger "I can do what ever i wish an these people are my friends and family in this time

" she hissed now nose to nose with him because of his tight hold on her her head was still spining because their tumble it happen so fast it was a blurr to her, she was nasty brought out of her thoughts as she felt his power rise in anger her body if on queue reacted she felt the hot rush of pleasure course through her veins making her whimper in its unfillment she pressed her body to his feeling his heat radiat into hers easing the pain and need  
"please" she moaned" calm your anger and power" she gasped as it increase almost screaming her nexted words "IT IS TO MUCH" at the increase of painfull pleasure and the crushing feeling of his jaki against her holy ki she went limp in his grip she then felt him swip her up into a bridel style hold and heard her friends move towards them but to her reilf his jaki died back down into mangable levels.She looked up into his eyes and a smirk appeared 'bastard' she thought 'he down this one purpose as some sort of puishment ' her eyes narrowed on him as his face went back to its emotoniless mask  
kagome flushed as she felt the dampness between her tighs it went darker as she saw Sesshomura gentle sniff the air his head turned towards her leg and then shot back to her face his eyes flashed red and he let out a gutterly growl "miko" he purred huiskly out but that was the only words that left his mouth as her embrassiment was gladly thrown aside as Sango and Mirkou Shouts broke the moment "let her go or else" the both screamed moving into their fighting stances  
Sesshomura felt the creature within him stirr his eyes snap up to meet the fools gazes trying to forget the intoxicating smell that now called to his basier need coming from the miko  
a voice snap at him in his mind a animalistic sounding noise "THE FOOLS DARE TO DEMAND TO TAKE MY MATE " it hisses voiusouly "kill them" and them the voice faded.  
Sesshomura had to agree, he would let know one so much as touch the woman in his arms that he did not trust or know, his eyes tinted pink as he glared at them an then spoke his words, coming out cold and deadly his deep baritone voice vibrating the area around them " you will die before you can make your first steps ".  
Sango's and Mirkous reply was cut short as they heard the Hanyou's voice pireces the air "Keh" Bastard you should of stayed dead and the monk and slayer said let her go NOW" and then he droped from the trees to stand infront of them,  
Sesshomaru eyes narrowed "i thought i felt the place was tainted with filth like you "he look the new addition up and down and sneer when a word entered his mind ' half breed' Inu yasha snarled raising his sword readering to strike,

Sesshomaru acted on his instincts placing his feet readiering himself to inflick a fast killing blow he paused how ever as his felt the miko tense and the smell of salt water and sadness taint the air, it made his beast whimmper but he held his back and straightened his poisture.  
Kagome heard his words towards her friends and as she was about to say something to stop them,

then he showed up, she felt stronge until then, the pain hit her like a snake in the long grass quick and deadly, her once steally mask crumbled along with her heart as she remember why she left four days ago.  
She had found Inu yasha in a loving embrace with kikyou when only the day before he claimed to love her, it was heart shattering to see their tender embrace an she ran like coward unwilling to amit to what she saw she tired so hard to forget, them in those few days but now seeing his face it brang it home once more "he will never give her up and the only way for them to be together is in my death" she forit against the tears brimming at her eyes but they came anyway and a whimmper broke threw her lips making her reach up and wrap her arms around her holders neck .

Burying her face into his neck she let her tears fall freely hopping it would sooth her soul  
the other encluding inu yash watched in stunned silence as there friend embraced their once dead emeny they held their breaths as they waited for him to strike her down all wondering why she had started to cry but their shock was tripled as instead of what they thought his eyes glowed red and anger was directed towards them, his voice becomming darker as his snaped at them "What have you Fools down " he hissed and the red faded as he gently rubbed his cheek into the side of hers " Miko stop crying" he said in a firm voice he heard her laugh a little until it was drowned out by tears until she spoke  
"you cant order someone to stop crying it it hard to stop once they start " she spoke calming threw a few hipcups and tears Sesshomaru huffed slightly and spoke as gently as possiable "then tell me who uppsets you and i will simply get rid of him or her "

Kagome couldnt help her self as her eyes quickly flicked to Inu yasha and back again but it was enough for his sharp eyes to catch and he locked eyes with the half breed his lip curling up into a snarl his fangs started to grow over his lips as a deep growl ripped forth from his throat

Inu yasha could almost taste his brothers anger as it hit him in waves and for the first time fear hit him like a speeding truck he had heard their words and knew she was not endanger but was shocked when she looked at him "what have i done' inuyasha mind reeled his heart stoped as he saw Sesshomaru dissapear fom infront of him leaving kagome behind sitting on the ground he placed his sword in the ready, but his blood ran cold as his felt hot breath on his neck, frozen in fear at the jaki that now emitted from the demon behind him, he couldnt move a mucsel Sesshomarus words sent his blood to ice " death will be painfull for you boy"

Sesshomaru raised his claws about slit the boys throat but froze as he heard her scream "no" making him look towards the miko on the ground her eyes where pleading towards him, to not kill the fool Sesshomaru growled slighty his lip curling up in digust he breath his nexted words into the boys ear "hurt her once more and next time you wont have time to take your next breath before you find yourself dead" Inuyasha froze an turned to look at the Dog Demon but as he turned he sore in the corner of his eye that Sesshomaru was crouching next to kagome partically drapping himself over her.  
Sesshomaru knelt and sat on his heels next to the miko so his knees rested on either side of her he lent in an growled slighty as the tears still ran down her cheeks he let his tail drop from his shoulder to encircle the ground around her half covering her lower body in the process to offer her warmth and comfort he smirked when she huge it slightly

he watch as the woman in this side group step towards them, distress clearly writing across her features, he was about to give a warning growl when kagome look at the woman "she is my best friend " this made Sesshomaru huff slightly and he stood rewrapping his tail around his shoulder and turned his back on the women as they embraced each other on the ground behind him, his could her the other woman's heart beat in fright, at how close she now stood to his person and smirked


	3. Chapter 3

Inu yasha had all he could stand, his temper flared as his inner demon fought for control 'how dare the wench bring home a dead dog to replace us ' and how is the scum alive AND WHY IS HE ALL OVER WHAT IS MINE' his inner demon snarled in anger and the voice began to fade whispering traditors words into the hanyou's mind" Our bitch has betrayed us'...traitor...lair ...kill her' everyone" inuyasha eyes faded to red as his sword shuddered to regain its control over it masters demon blood.  
Sesshomaru sensed the jaki rise to push against his own no real completion but he felt the voice that had lead him till now and instinct merge to one, howling at him to protect his pack member and mate, these words confused him , but he was no fool the only person he considered close to, was the human woman kagome and her power that mingle on the same level as his, he growled loudly and whipped around eyes red as he saw the hanyou lunge forward to strike both woman down .

Kagome's tears had stoped and as she was about to rise until she felt the jaki rise in the surrounding area and the ground rumble with a deep growl, she gaps as her body began the respond to Sesshomura's rise in jaki she felt her stomach begin to ache but before she could yell at him, she found her self in his arms as well as Sango as all of them flew towards the sky "ITAAAA" she screamed along with Sango but both were silenced, when they saw Inuyasha snarl at them, from the position they where just in, his eyes an face transformed to that of his dreaded demon state what was worse was, his sword was know were to be seen.  
Kagome was knocked out from her shocked daze as Sesshomaru deep voice filled with his demonic echo flitted into her ears " Are you well miko " her lack of response worried him slightly as he landed in the clearing a few miles away, he then dropped the slayer into the long grass while bringing the miko around an into his chest shaking her lightly as he looked into her gazed over eyes and her blank face,

his beast whimpered at being ignored  
but to his delight she was brought back to reality "he tired to kill me " her voice was broken and quiet, Sesshomaru looked deep into to her soulful eyes "indeed he seemed lost to a madness, I do not know much about this world as of yet but his action are unacceptable.

Sango grumble on the ground at being drop, she stood dusting herself of but froze as the taiyoukai's gaze left her friends to land on her " be gratefully I thought to grab you as well human, if it was not for kagome you would be nothing more then a scratching post "

Kagome shifted in his grasp pulling away slightly " Sesshomura please she is like a sister to me ,don't be so cruel" Sesshomaru smirked looking down towards the damp cheeked miko and gentle wiped her tears away with his thumb.


End file.
